


[판윙(역아고)/딥휘/AU] 오래된 전축 #29.5

by fanfictioning



Series: [AU] 오래된 전축 [17]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: 악마도, 신의 자식





	[판윙(역아고)/딥휘/AU] 오래된 전축 #29.5

# 29.5

 

<대휘 POV>

 

 

[난 그냥 생각한 거 말해서. 나 꾸미는 거 잘 못해요.  
그쪽처럼.

이대휘씨.]

 

 

***

 

.

아.

그래. 뭐.

예상했지.

뭐.

...

어쩔려고, 환상이지.

날 모를거라고 소망한 것 자체가, 진짜.

에바.

환상을 파는 내가, 정작 자기 자신의 연애는.

백마탄왕자를 바라다니, 하.

천벌인가.

수많은 사람들에게, 맨날 사랑해요~ 사랑해요~ 여러분.

사랑하겠냐.

밥줄호구들.

이런 나, 진짜.

쓰레기.

그런데, 이렇게 안 하면.

돈이 안 벌려.

그러니까, 쓰레기여도.

뭐, 땡큐. 베리마치.

헤브어나이스데이.

[들켰네.]

[숨기지도 않았잖아요. 티비만 틀면 나오는데.]

[아니, 나 진짜. 그래도. 꿈꾸지 않아요? 연예인이라면 대부분.

있잖아요, 그런거. 운명같이 찾아온 일반인과의 사랑.

온갖 고난과 역경에도 불구하고, 해피엔딩! 행복하게 잘 살았답니다.

이런 거.]

 

[드라마에서 나오는 건, 반대인데.

신데렐라 여주인공이 갑자기 재벌2세 남주인공하고 만나서, 그런 거.

일반인들의 판타지를 그냥 뒤바꾼 거 아니에요, 그쪽이 꿈꾸는 그런 거는.]

하.

그렇네.

인터넷소설을 너무 많이 읽었나.

완전 소녀감서엉.

[꿈같은 거 꿔도 되잖아요. 무슨, 나는 그런 거 상상하면 안 되나.]

[아니, 그냥 놀라서요. 그런 환상 필요없을 거 같았거든요.  
부족할 거 없이 사는 거 같아서. 돈, 실력, 인기, 팬들의 사랑.

맨날 비행기타고 외국돌면서, 투어하고. 광고찍고.  
칵테일 잔에 핸드폰 떨구는 것도, 돈이 너무 많아서 맛이 간 거 같은데.  
현실감각, 전혀 없네요.

밖에서 이런 짓하면 쌍욕들어요. 바에서 알바하면서 많이 봤어요.  
당신 같은 사람들. 스포츠카타고 와서, 완전 싸가지. 띄꺼운 녀석들.  
돈만 있으면 세상이 다 지거라고 생각하고, 돈 없는 놈들은 인간도 아닌 것 처럼 대하고.

이대휘도, 그런 사람들이에요?]

흐응.

[아니라곤, 말 못하겠어. 나, 쓰레기인건 맞거든.  
아마, 그런 짓 했을지 모르지. 남들한테.

그런데, 나도 그냥 창녀새끼라서. 내가 아부할 얘들한테는 또, 싹싹 빌어야하거든.

내 속에 감정이 어떻든, 웃어가면서. 그렇게 가식떨다보면, 속이 공허하고.

그래서, 더 그런 지랄을 떨지도 모르지. 남들한테. 자기자신도, 너무.

불안하니까. 돈이 아무리 많아도. 채울 수 없는 게 있다는 걸 알거든.

몰라도, 속 깊숙히는. 깨닫고 있거든. 그런데, 그걸 못 받아들이니까.  
그래서, 개싸가지처럼 발악할지도 모르지. 그래.]

오늘 완전,

고해성사.

소악마의.

신이시여,

나 완전

발가벗은 기분.

하아.

너가 뭐라고.

나를 이렇게,

만들어.

 

***

바.

그런데, 칵테일 한 잔에는 폰이 둥둥.

다른 한 잔은, 아직 그대로.

그저, 장미 두 송이 많이 다소곳이.

놓여있다.

갑자기, 밖에 구름이 끼더니.

어두워졌다. 급

소나기.

한두방울씩, 창가에 맺히던 빗방울은. 어느새,

거세게 창가를 가득 채우고. 후두둑 거리는 소리와 함께,

바는,

은은한 노란 전등만이 그,

어두움을 밝히는.

마치, 이 세상에

너와 나.

둘 뿐인 듯.

그렇게.

 

***

 

[내 이름은 아니까, 그쪽 이름도 부를게요. 배진영.]

[하, 뒷조사 이미 끝냈어요? 나 별거 없는데.]

[그냥 학년하고 이름만 알아본거에요.]

[그렇다고 쳐도. 회사에서는 이미 나 싹 들춰본거 아니에요.  
뭘 원해서 이대휘한테 접근한 건지 모르니까.]

[뭐, 그랬겠죠. 나, 유명하니까.]

[그런데, 그런 사람이 뭐가 아쉬워서. 나를... 어.]

발챙이의 눈이 이리저리, 흐응.

귀여운데.

[당신을, 뭐요.]

[나, 진짜 평범한데. 아무 것도 없고.]

[잘생겼잖아요.]

[그건 당연한거고.]

얼씨구.

[그쪽도 쫌 싸가지있다고 얘기 안들어요?]

[그냥 자존심이 있는거지, 싸가지까진 아니에요.]

[아냐. 내가 싸가지인데, 당신 싸가지 인정.  
생 첨 본 사람한테 원조교제하냐고하는 것부터.  
그쪽도 자기 멋에 살아가는 사람같은데.]

[그래서, 뭐요. 그쪽도 그렇잖아요. 연예인들은 다 관종아니에요?]

[그러니까, 우리.]

그의 칵테일 잔을 들어 한 모금, 마시고.

말을 이었다.

[잘 어울린다고요.]

 

***

 

 

후두둑.

소나기 안의 카페, 노란 전등은 그저.

우리를 밝혀주고.

우리는 그저, 서로를 마주보고.

그렇게.

[그거 내 건데.]

[억울하면 제거 마시던가요.]

아이폰이 수영하는 칵테일 잔을 본, 발챙이는.

[아니요. 그냥, 제거 마실래요.]

내가 마신 잔을 들어, 다시 한 모금.

흠.

[이거, 그거 아니에요. 간접키스.]

[그러면 어쩔건데요. 닳는 것도 아니고. 닿은 것도 아니고.  
내가 만든 거 내가 마시는 건데, 내 맘이지.]

아니, 그냥.

[간접으로 하는 것보다, 진짜로 하는 게 더 좋지 않냐고요.  
그거 말해줄려고.]

발챙이 눈이 말똥말똥.

귀여워.

그저 생고딩.

[...그. 그쪽 나이도 나랑 똑같죠.]

[그러네요. 학교는 안 다니지만, 뭐. 내가 학교에 있었다면,  
그쪽이랑 같은 학년일지도.]

[같은 반일 수도 있었겠네요.]

[그렇죠. 그랬다면...]

그랬다면, 어떨까.

지금 우리 둘이 처해있는 상황도, 없었을 텐데.

복잡하지도 않고, 위험하지도 않고, 그저 평범하게.

같은 반, 친구처럼 지내다가. 그렇게, 만날 수 있었을 텐데.

현실은,

쓸데없이

힘들다.

난, 이런거

질색이야.

 

***

 

[어떻게 할 거에요?]

[뭘요?]

발챙둥절.

[사실 지금까지 번호딴 것도 나고. 전화 먼저 한 것도 나고.  
맘에 든다고 한 것도 나고. 내 속에 있는 말 꺼낸 것도 나고.

나 근데 사실 잘 모르겠어요. 이런 거 처음이라서. 서툴고.  
그래서, 어떻게 할지를 잘 모르겠어. 그러니까...

그러니까...]

으윽.

[나 좀 도와줘..]

차앙피.

발챙이는 또 웃고,

[아, 진짜 귀엽네요.]

[...나 안귀여워.]

[귀여워, 대휘.]

으악.

심장정지.

삐뽀삐뽀.

[언제 말텄어요.]

[내가 트고 싶을 때 트는 거죠, 뭐.]

[불공평하네. 난 아직도 안 텄는데.]

[...나도 고백 하나 할게요.]

Shoot.

[사실 나도, 이런 거 처음이에요. 근데, 그쪽은 경험이 많은 거 같아서.  
나 쫌, 쫄리네요. 어마어마한 사람들 만나고 다닌 것 같으니까.

게다가, 그쪽은 연예인이잖아요. 난 암 것도 아니고.  
스캔들나도 그쪽은 별 상관없고, 나만 털리는 거 아니에요.  
그럼 난 그냥 또 좆되는 거지 뭐.

불리한 건 내쪽이라고요. 그러니까, 나도... 어.  
내 쪽도 좀 생각해줘요.]

아,

그렇구나.

나만 생각하고 있었더니.

연예인이 아닌 사람들은, 전혀 보통 사람들.

이해하지 못하는군. 세계가 다르니까, 존재하는.

[미안해요. 나 그런거, 잘 캐치 못해서.  
나, 나만 아는 놈이라. 남들에겐 많이 무관심해서.  
싸가지 없단 소리도 많이 들어요.]

[없어서 그런거죠.]

솔직해, 발챙군.

[네, 네. 많이 없습니다. 저.]

칵테일 또 한 모금. 냠.

비는 계속 내리고, 이 소나기가

끝나면. 또,

이 바는

닫힐텐데.

칵테일은 아직, 절반 정도

남아있다.

 

***

 

[그래서, 어떡할까요?]

[왜 저한테 물어봐요오.]

발챙억울.

[우리 사겨요?]

[아, 진짜. 진짜. 그냥 그렇게 물어보는 거에요?  
내 앞에서 수줍거리던 사람은 어디갔어요?]

[그건 그때이야기고. 여긴 내 홈그라운드니까.  
마이 컴퍼니, 유언더스탠?]

[그래요. 그쪽 완전 오졌고요. 돈 한푼 없는 저로서는,  
연예인의 생각같은거. 전혀 이해못하네요.

저도 그냥 원나잇으로 쉽게쉽게 먹으려는 거에요?  
다른 사람들한테 그런 것처럼.]

아니아니.

[여기 지금 이 폰 보여요? 보글보글하는 거.]

[내, 아이폰.]

[거기에 들어있는 애들. 지금부터 연락끊을 거에요.]

[그래도 돼요? 그렇게 갑자기?]

[이제 필요없어요. 내 앞에 있는 사람이 예스만 하면.  
그러면 원나잇이 아니라 에브리데이일테니까. 그 사람하곤.]

[...와아. 오져오져.]

발챙이는 바 안을 이리저리 돌더니, 또 다시 발챙거리면서 빙글빙글.

[아아, 진짜아. 나 어떡해에.]

[복잡해요?]

[네, 저. 이런 거 잘 모르겠어요. 나, 진짜. 진로계획서도 못 쓰는데.  
갑자기 사귀자고 하면, 그것도 완전 유명한 연예인이. 아아아아.]

하하, 귀여워.

딱 자기 나이대의 반응이네.

[쉽게 결정하는 방법 알려줄가요?]

[그런게 있어요?]

발챙갸우뚱.

으윽.

심장폭행.

[내일 죽는다고 생각해봐요.]

[뭐에요 갑자기. 사람 무섭게.]

[그러면, 오늘 지금 여기. 이 선택에서. 어떤 길으로 갔으면 좋았겠다고.  
느끼는 그 방향으로, 걸으면 돼요.]

[내일 안 죽으면 어떡해요.]

[그러면, 또. 그 내일, 그 다음 내일. 그렇게 하루하루.  
그렇게 살아가면 되죠. 어차피, 지금. 여기. 이 순간.

그것밖에 없어요, 인간은. 그러니까,]

의자에 걸터앉아, 발챙이 쪽으로 내 고개를 기울인다.

[나 안달나게 하지말고. 어느 쪽이든, 지금.]

선택해줘.

 

***

 

소나기는

어느 새,

끝나가고.

찾아온 정적에,

어두운 구름만이.

카페를 지켰다.

 

***

 

[좋아요.]

[뭐가?]

깜짝이야.

[사귀자고요.]

무슨,

[분위기 와장창. 멘트가 너무 생멘튼데.]

[현실은 환상하곤 달라요. 뭐, 대본에 없는 말 했어요?]

흐응.

이 게임 진짜,

재미있어.

내가 주도권이 없는 듯, 있는 듯.

넘어가고, 다시 찾아오는.

[대신, 하나만 지켜줘요.]

[뭔데요.]

[나 사귀면, 그쪽이 연예인이라고 해서 내가 봐주거나 하는 거 없어요.  
나는 내가 하고싶은데로 하니까, 괜한데서 연예인부심부리기 없기.]

[뭐, 콜. 난 연예인이라고 뭐 부심부린 적도 없어요, 별로.]

[하는 사람은 자기가 그런 줄 모르더라.]

[그럴지도, 뭐.]

흥.

[그러면, 나... 그. 우리, 동갑이잖아. 그치?]

아이아이.

확 들어오네.

[진짜, 벌써 말 터?]

[어차피 하루 산다고 하지 않았어요? 대휘야.]

...으악.

허억.

심장이,

하악.

[부끄러워요? 대휘야, 대휘야.]

발챙놀림.

[아씨, 진짜. 그렇게 들어오는 게 어딨어.]

[오? 귀엽네. 너, 연예인이라고 하지만 그냥 고딩같잖아.]

아니.

이대로 당할 순 없지.

스툴에서 내려와서, 돌아서 바로 들어갔다.

[뭐야뭐야뭐야, 왜 이리로 들어와요.]

[왜, 긴장돼?]

[아니, 그런거 아니야. 나...]

마주 서 보니, 내가 살짝 고개를 들면 딱 마주쳐지는 그의 눈.

흐음.

[키스하기 딱 좋은 각도네.]

발챙이 얼굴이 발게진다.

흐흥.

귀여워.

[아니, 아직. 우리 아직, 그렇게 까지 가며언...]

도망 못 가게, 바에 등을 지게 하고 가까이 붙어서 올려다보았다.

[진영아.]

발챙우물쭈물.

[진영아, 진영아.]

부르고 싶었어.

너를 처음,

보았을 그 때부터.

이름도 몰랐지만,

이제. 같이 서 있는

지금, 여기.

이 순간.

이것밖에 없고,

그리고

충분하다.

소악마에게 내린 신의 축복.

배진영

이란 이름으로 나에게

온 이 선물을, 나는

놓치지

않을거야.

그렇게 다짐하며.

나는 입을 맞...

[에헴.]

흐으으아아아, 깜짝이야.

[다, 다녤형. 왠 일이세요?]

[무슨 일 있어야만 오니, 여기 회사잖아.]

아 그치.

어느 새 그친 소나기.

카페를 뒤덮었던 어두운 구름도, 그친 비와 같이.

날라가고, 비치는 찬란한 햇빛.

따스하다.

그것을, 느꼈다.

그리고,

소악마는, 깨달았다.

자신이

인간이였단 걸.

이제는 사랑도,

할 수 있는 그런.

평범한

인간.

슬프면서도, 행복한 느낌이 드는

이 기묘한 기분을 나는

달갑게 받아들였다.

 

***

 

[처음 뵙겠습니다. 강다니엘이라고 합니다.]

[에, 처음 뵙겠습니다. 배진영이라고 합니다.]

[전 이대휘라고 해요오~]

[알고 있어.]

[아니, 그냥 말해야 할 것 같은 분위기라서, 그래서.

언제부터 지켜보고 있었어요? 벼언태에~.]

[보고 싶어서 본 줄아냐. 이거 컨테인하기 힘들어.

너, 지금 한두시간동안 너희 둘만 카페에 있게하려고 내가 다 막고 있었던거 모르지.]

엥, 그러고보니.

한 명도 안 왔네. 우리가 얘기할 동안. 우와.

[형, 쫌 짱인듯?]

[그래그래, 알겠다. 뭐, 선물이라고 생각해.

더 이상 여러 명 상대할 필요없이, 이제는

한 명만 케어하면 되니까. 내 일 줄어서 하는 땡큐다. 땡큐. 으이구.]

발챙우물쭈물하고 있는 진영이를 (헷, 이젠 '내' 진영이다.) 팔짱끼고,

다녤형을 소개시켜줬다.

[진영아, 이 사람은 다녤형.

우리들 사귀니까, 회사에서 매니지들어갈거 책임질 사람.

내가 세상에서 가장 믿는 사람이야.]

[와, 눈물날려고 그러네. 이런 말, 한 번도 들어본 적 없는데.

그 오 랫 동 안 니 뒷치닥거리 해주면서. 단 한 번 도.]

[뒤끝오져. 강다녜리. 내가 항상 문자 보낼때 하트뿅뿅하잖아.]

[아예, 이모티콘하트. 감사합니다.

그건 그렇고, 진영 군.]

[아, 네. 말씀하세요.]

다녤형이 갑자기 90도로 고개를 숙인다.

[우리 대휘, 잘 부탁드립니다.]

발챙화들짝.

[아, 아니에요. 무슨, 말씀을. 제가 더, 예 부탁드립니다.]

아무말하면서 같이 고개를 숙이는데. 아앙.

귀여워.

[대휘가 겉으로는 저래도, 속은 여리고, 착한 아이니까.  
너무 말만 듣고 상처받지 말라고. 미리 말해둡니다.]

[내가 어떤데에~ 겉으로오.]

[뭐, 말 안해도 잘 알지.]

[아, 그거 알겠어요. 그쵸?]

뭐야, 이 유대감. 갑자기.

나 남겨두고 진영이랑 다녤형. 알겠다는 듯 서로 눈빛교환.

이거이거, 어디서.

[뭐야아~ 벌써 1일째부터 바람피는거야아~]

[무슨 소리야. 와아, 질투봐.]

히힛.

그렇게 또,

하루는 가고.

하지만, 이 하루는.

지금까지 내가 보낸 모든 하루를 다 합친 것보다.

더.

나의 심장이 뛰었던, 하루.

이제, 지금까지의 이대휘와.

지금부터의 나는, 다르니까.

팔짱을 끼고, 살짝 올려다보면서.

소악마는, 그렇게.

사랑을

시작했다.

 

 

 

***

 

/ 글쓴이의 사족

원래, 소악마는 현실세계의 진영이의 캐릭터인데.

쓰다보니, 이 세계관에서는 대휘캐릭터가 되어버렸네요.

딥휘 스토리라인은 이렇게 좀 방향이 잡아진 것 같습니다.


End file.
